


Lost Under The Rain

by yeseruri



Series: Kakashi and Sakura's Side Story [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, KakaSaku Month 2017, Rainy Season, i was about to draw a picture but it's so damn complicated, some more kakashi angst cuz im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeseruri/pseuds/yeseruri
Summary: It's late and Kakashi isn't coming home yet. Sakura decided to go look for him under the freezing rain...





	Lost Under The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> KakaSaku Month - Day 5: Rainy Season.

   It was too late at night, and yet Sakura couldn’t find Kakashi anywhere. He promised her that he would be home early for dinner, but 9:00 PM had passed. She was wondering if he was working late at the office again, or the rain was too rough for him to come back home. But then a tiny little rain doesn’t exactly stop the Sixth to get home safely. Sakura did remember that Kakashi had an umbrella with him. 

    As her anxiety grew, the pink-haired medic grabbed her umbrella and ran out of her beautiful house. Sakura glanced around, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of anyone with silver hair. Kakashi already loves to work overnight to the point of exhaustion. Not to mention, he doesn’t eat much either because of the workloads. She was afraid that he could be out there somewhere, collapsed under the rain and passed out. Tonight was freezing, he could get hypothermia. Sakura just wished that Kakashi was safe.

    She made her way to the Hokage Tower and asked Shikamaru, but the Nara said that Kakashi had already gone home. “Ehh!?” Sakura widened her eyes in surprise. “But he isn’t home…” This caught Shikamaru’s attention also. Both of them worried for their Hokage, wondering why he isn’t home as he said he would. Sakura then asked Shikamaru about Kakashi’s health. She was making sure that he isn’t on the verge of passing out. She received a “no” for her answer, and that made her felt relieved. But then again, Kakashi was good at acting.

    “I will search for him one more time!” Sakura ran out of the building and continued her journey to find her boyfriend again. After thirty minutes or so, she still couldn’t find him.

   "Come on…think, Sakura.“ She mumbled to herself silently. "Where is Kakashi’s usual place-” Then an idea flickered in her head. “No way…but then, it’s raining…” However, she made her way there anyway. 

**Konoha Memorial Stone.**

    And she was _right._

    Kakashi was standing there, alone. All soaked and depressed. His hands were in his pant’s pockets as he glanced down at the blue rock. The Sixth’s hair was completely wet as it was no longer fluffy and soft. His bangs covered his dark, sadden eyes. Kakashi wasn’t even aware that Sakura was standing behind him. It was strange for the Hokage to be down with his guard. Judging from his current vulnerable state, Kakashi should know better. He was like a lost child, longing for something.

    Sakura walked over to him and tiptoed so the umbrella and can cover his head. “Kakashi…” Sakura held his hand, but she didn’t receive a response. But her hand still gripped on Kakashi’s. “Kakashi…” She called out once again. This time, Kakashi’s eyes finally met her.

    “Sorry…” Kakashi responded with a cracking voice. “I am lost in the path of lives, I wasn’t able to come home early as promised.”

    Sakura shook her head and leans against Kakashi. “I am here now. I will guide you back home so you won’t be lost anymore.”

    Kakashi then held her hand back and slowly nodded. Sakura might or might not notice his tears…thankfully the rain droplets on his face hide them for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but fucking seriously, that stone was hella hard to draw. Like the structure, ugh...


End file.
